Vampire Duty
by N-scorpio18
Summary: Ichigo seorang Vampir yang harus menjalankan tugasnya untuk menebus kesalahannya terhadap Rukia. Dia harus bertahan dari rasa benci Rukia pada dirinya karena latar belakangnya. Ichigo berkerja keras untuk memenuhi keinginan Rukia. check this out xD #gak pandai bikin summary.


Desclimer : Tite Kubo

Genre : Romence, Fantasy

Warning :OOC, Typo, Gaje-ness, dan sebaginya

Rate : T

Don't like don't Read xD but before you Read, you don't know you will like it or not XD

Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk temen saya yang tergila-gila tentang cerita vampir. Saya juga gak tau kenapa dia suka makhluk yang suka mengisap-hisap kayak mesin penyedot debu hahaha... oke enjoy the story xD

VAMPIRE DUTY

-N-scorpio18-

Siang yang sangat sibuk. Semua orang berlalu lalang menjalankan rutinitasnya, meski mentari bersinar sangat terik. Ada yang pulang dari sekolah, atau pergi makan siang. Terlebih sehari sebelum akhir pekan. Mereka menyelesaikan tugas sebelum bersenang-bersenang di akhir pekan dan menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk bersama teman , keluarga atau pacar. Ya, sepertinya tidak semua orang, seperti gadis mungil yang tengah duduk santai di depan kaca besar sebuah kafe. Mata ungunya mengamati aktifitas orang-orang dikota itu. Dengan jari-jari mungilnya yang tengah mempermainkan sedotan soda minumannya. Raut mukanya terlihat begitu kesal. Kaki-kaki mungilnya terus bergerak tidak nyaman dilantai kafe. Melihat keadaannya sepertinya dia sedang menunggu seseorang. Gadis mungil yang memakai blouse berwarna merah muda langsung berdiri melihat pria berambut jingga yang baru masuk kafe. Pria itu dengan tergesa-gesa berjalan menuju gadis mungil yang berdiri sambil berdecak pinggang.

"Rukia, gomen... aku terjebak macet." Ucap lelaki itu dengan wajah bersalah. Pria berbaju formal dengan tas kerja di tangan kanannya terlihat sangat capek. Keringat mengucur deras dari dahinya. Mata coklat madunya penuh dengan rasa bersalah.

Namun gadis itu terus memperlihatkan wajah kesalnya. Lebih tepatnya wajah marahnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan aku menunggu disini selama lebih dari setengah jam, Ichigo?! padahal kau yang membuat janji!" Suara gadis itu meninggi membuat pengunjung dalam kafe itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kedua muda-mudi itu.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, tidak akan pernah kuulangi lagi. Sungguh." Ucapnya dengan wajah memelas. "Maukah kau duduk sebentar, aku akan memesan makan siang untuk kita." Bujuknya memperlihatkan mata coklat madunya yang memohon.

Meski masih memasang muka yang kesal, Rukia duduk kembali di kursinya. Membuat senyum senang tergambar di wajah Ichigo. Dengan segera Ichigo menuju tempat pemesanan makanan.

Kembali Rukia menunggu. Gadis berambut hitam pendek itu sangat benci menunggu. Apalagi menunggu laki-laki berambut jingga yang menarik semua perhatian orang-orang yang melihat. Membuat kesan pada lelaki itu seorang brandalan.

Rukia Kuchiki, umur 27 tahun tidak mempunyai pekerjaan, tidak memiliki rumah, tidak memiliki orang tua dan tidak memiliki teman. Yah 'tidak sama sekali' mempunyai teman. Ada beberapa temannya yang menerima dia apa adanya. Setelah kejadian 'itu'. Kejadian ketika dirinya masih di sekolah menengah atas. Setelah kejadian 'itu' dirinya dijauhi oleh siswa-siswa di sekolahnya. Hanya Ichigo yang menemaninya sampai saat ini. Ichigo melakukan tugas seakan dirinya adalah orang tua Rukia, dan Rukia benci semua itu.

"Tch,.." desis Rukia jijik melihat dirinya seperti ini, menjadi orang yang tak berguna dan menggantungkan dirinya, apalagi menggantukan hidupnya kepada sang musuh. Segala yang diperlukan Rukia di sediakan oleh Ichigo. Makanan, tempat tinggal, uang. Apapun yang diinginkan Rukia, Ichigo akan berusaha untuk memenuhinya. Meskipun hal yang diininkan Rukia adalah barang yang sangat mahal. Terkadang Rukia melihat beberapa lelaki berbadan kekar mengunjungi apatemen Ichigo dan dirinya. Kemudian membawa Ichigo keluar, dan mengembalikannya dengan beberapa luka memar diwajah dan ditubuhnya, walau luka itu cepat sembuh dari kebanyakan orang. Tentu saja, dia bukan manusia tapi seorang vampir. Mendengar kata itu saja Rukia sudah muak, dan membuat darah yang mengalir ditubuhnya berjalan dengan cepat ke arak kepalanya.

Rukia mengaburkan lamunannya dan kembali fokus pada lelaki berambut jingga itu. Lelaki itu dengan senyum yang lembut diwajahnya -membuat Rukia lebih kesal, membawa makanan yang sangat digemari oleh Rukia dengan segelas jus jeruk. Dan untuk Ichigo sendiri hanya memesan segelas jus strawberi.

"Maaf menunggu lama nona," ujarnya dengan senyum yang tak pernah pudar dari wajahnya. Dan kemudian duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan Rukia.

"Cih,... dasar vampir." Cibir Rukia. Tanpa diketahui Rukia senyum yang selalu terkembang diwajahnya seketika sirna. Ichigo tidak suka jika Rukia memanggilnya dengan sebutan vampir. Meski dirinya tahu jika dia adalah seorang vampir. Dan tak mungkin Ichigo pungkiri hal itu. Namun tetap saja Ichigo tidak suka dengan sebutan itu. Dia memiliki nama, seharusnya dia dipanggil sesuai namanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memesan makanan?" tanya Rukia datar tanpa melihat wajahnya.

"Ehm, aku sama sekali tidak lapar. Aku hanya haus." Jawabnya dengan nada suara yang terdengar bahagia. Dan dia sudah ahli dalam bidang itu untuk menghadapi seorang Rukia Kuchiki.

"Kalau kau haus kenapa kau memesan jus stawberi bukannya sekantong darah segar?" cibir Rukia penuh dengan nada meremehkan. Ichigo hanya dapat menundukan kepalanya. Segala yang diucapkan Rukia adalah kebenaran. Namun Ichigo sudah bersumpah untuk tidak meminum darah manusia dan hanya meminum darah buatan.

"Tentu saja, tapi aku masih waras untuk tidak meminum sekantong darah di depan umum." Canda Ichigo. Tetap saja setiap kata-kata Rukia yang masuk di telinganya seperti panah yang terus menusuk seluruh tubuhnya, namun karena sudah menjadi kebiasaan panah-panah hanya menembus tubuh transparannya.

"Oh, benar malam ini aku ada acara dengan Kaien, jadi aku minta uang untuk menonton bioskop atau sekedar untuk membeli snack." Rukia mengucapkan kata-kata itu seperti layaknya dia meminum air ketika sedang haus.

Ichigo belum bisa menjawab ucapan Rukia kepadanya. Sebenarnya Ichigo ingin memberikan Rukia uang, tapi bagaimana, uang gajiannya sudah habis untuk membayar hutang kepada kumpulan lintah darat yang datang dua hari lalu. Untuk menagih uang yang Ichigo pinjam untuk membelikan Rukia sebuah tas mewah.

"Kenapa? Kau tak mau memberikan uang?" cemooh Rukia.

"Bukan begitu Rukia, aku sudah tidak memiliki uang. Uang yang tersisa hanya cukup untuk biaya makan kita untuk beberapa hari lagi." Jawab Ichigo menyesal.

"Benarkah? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan melakukan apa saja untukku sebagai balas budi?" kembali Rukia mengungkit tentang janji Ichigo padanya pada waktu yang lalu.

"Tentu saja, aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, bahkan aku akan mati jika kau menyuruhku untuk mati." Tandas Ichigo.

"Kalau begitu mati saja!" ucap Rukia sebelum dia meninggalkan Ichigo duduk sendirian di kursi kafe itu.

Benar jika itu bisa dilakukannya tentu dia akan melakukannya demi Rukia, untuk kebahagiaan Rukia, untuk senyum Rukia, dan untuk menebus kesalahannya dimasa yang lalu, yang membuat Rukia menjadi hidup menderita karena ketidakbecusannya dalam menjaga Rukia. Menebus kesalahan keluarganya terhadap keluarga Rukia. Yang telah menghancurkan hidup normal seorang Kuchiki Rukia.

.

.

-FlashBack-

"Ibu... kumohon buka matamu, jangan tinggalkan aku ... IBU!"

"Ayah, kumohon, bukankah ayah berjanji padaku tidak akan meninggalkan aku. Jadi buka mata kalian!" teriakan seorang gadis pada sesosok pria dan wanita setengah baya yang tergeletak bersimpah darah di lantai rumah mewah. Menangisi kedua insan yang telah tak bernyawa itu. Memohon dan berharap jika itu adalah sebuah mimpi buruk yang akan berakhir ketika ia bangun. Namun itu adalah kenyataan. Pembantaian yang dilakukan oleh para vampir pada keluarga Kuchiki –yang dirinya ketahui setelah beberapa bulan setelah kejadian itu terjadi. Dan kejadian itu telah merenggut nyawa orang tua yang sangat disayanginya. Gadis mungil yang terus menangis tanpa henti adalah pewaris tunggal dan darah bangsawan terakhir Kuchiki. Rukia Kuchiki, umur 16 tahun. Hari itu adalah seminggu sebelum ulang tahun ketujuh belasnya. Dimana usia yang paling dinanti semua remaja untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama orang tua dan orang-orang yang dikasihinya. Namun semua harapan itu sirna setelah serangan gerombolan vampir tiba-tiba menyerang rumahnya dan membuat orang tuanya terbunuh. Disaat kejadian itu dirinya sedang pergi keluar bersama teman-temannya, dan disaat dia pulang rumahnya telah menjadi kolam renang penuh darah. Semua pelayan yang setiap pagi menyapanya dan menyiapkan makanan untuknya, sekarang mereka terbujur kaku setiap mata Rukia memandang. Dan dirinya berlari untuk mencari orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Ayah dan ibunya. Seperti dugaanya yang tidak mau dirinya akui tubuh orang tuanya terbujur kaku di ruang tengah. Darah menyelimuti seluruh tubuh mereka. Seketika kaki mungil Rukia kehilangan tenaga sehingga tidak dapat lagi menumpu berat badannya sendiri dan terduduk di lantai. Tenggorokannya seperti tercekik, mata ungunya perih menahan air mata yang sudah mendesak ingin keluar dari kelenjar air matanya. Isakan dan jeritan yang terpendam akhirnya dia keluarkan raungan-raungnya memenuhi ruang tengah. Dirinya tidak habis pikir kenapa ini bisa terjadi pada orang tuanya, padahal dirinya merasa orang tuanya tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan dan juga memiliki seorang musuh.

Namun seketika isakan tangisannya terhenti ketika mendengar deritan pintu rumahnya, pertanda jika ada yang seseorang yang memasuk. Kepalanya menoleh untuk mencari tahu siapa yang membuka. Seraya dirinya bangkit dan melihat pintu rumahnya.

"Hallo nona Kuchiki, maaf sapaanku kurang sopan melihat keadaan ini." sapa seorang bertopi dengan motif bergaris hijau dengan rambut pirangnya. Yang membuatnya lebih menarik adalah pria itu membawa sesuatu dengan rantai yang terikat dilehernya. Makhluk yang memiliki sorot mata yang sangat tajam dan menyeramkan. Memiliki taring yang berhiaskan darah dan selalu membuka mulutnya. Berambut jingga mencolok dan menyilaukan mata. Tak memiliki baju yang menutupi tubuh atletisnya yang menjadikan tubuhnya terekspose begitu saja. Hanya selebar celana berwarna coklat compang-camping yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Rukia masih memandang penuh kebingungan pada pria setengah baya berambut pirang dan juga 'makhluk' yang dalam ikatan rantai yang dipengangnya erat.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Rukia disela hisak tangisnya.

"Oh, maafkan kelancanganku nona Kuchiki. Aku Kisuke Urahara, aku adalah teman, ah pekerja atau... aku adalah kenalan orang tuamu, Byakuya Kuchiki dan Hisana Kuchiki. Aku ikut berduka cita akan kejadian ini. Maaf aku datang terlambat, aku hanya menemukan satu ini yang lainnya sepertinya sudah melarikan diri. Sepertinya merekalah yang menjadi dalang dari kejadian ini. tapi tenang saja, aku akan membuat mereka bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya." Kata Urahara dengan menatap Rukia penuh rasa bersalah.

Rukia hanya terbengong tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh pria yang menyebut dirinya Kisuke Urahara itu. Mata Rukia tetap memandang 'makhluk' yang dikatakan oleh Urahara sebagai penyebab dari kejadian yang menewaskan ayah dan ibunya. Seketika mata Rukia dipenuhi dengan rasa benci, rasa marah dan rasa ingin membunuh 'makhluk' yang berada disamping Urahara.

"Baiklah nona Kuchiki, aku akan membereskan makhluk ini dulu." Ucap Urahara. Menarik 'makhluk' mengikutinya menjauh dari Rukia.

"Apa kau akan membunuhnya?" tanya Rukia dengan nada suara yang sangat dalam.

Urahara sedikit tersentak dengan pertanyaan nona Kuchiki yang ada didepannya. Tapi kemudian menjawab.

"Tidak, aku akan membuat dia bertanggung jawab. Jika dia mati maka kita tidak bisa gunakan tenaganya untuk manfaat diri kita. Jadi aku tidak mau dia mati dengan sangat mudah." Jawabnya dengan menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Biar aku saja yang membunuhnya kalau begitu," ucap Rukia menatap mata Urahara aura kebenciannya sangan terlihat dari tatapan matanya.

"Tidak,tidak, tidak nona Kuchiki kau bisa membunuhnya jika dia sudah selesai melakukan tugasnya kepadamu. Baiklah jaga dirimu nona, dan tunggu kejutan dariku sebentar lagi." Ucapnya dengan melambaikan tangan dan meninggalkan Rukia yang masih menahan rasa marahnya.

.

.

-End flashback-

.

.

Rukia menendang-nendangkan kaki mungilnya ke udara. Menyenandungkan lagu ceria yang dia sesekali dengar lewat radio. Dia duduk di bangku taman kota. Menunggu seseorang yang telah membuat janji dengannya. Meskipun telah menunggu hampir setengah jam lebih tapi senyum manis selalu menghiasi wajah manisnya. Semua orang bisa menenbak jika orang yang ia tunggu pastilah orang sangat spesial baginya. Setelah sekian gadis mungil menunggu datanglah orang yang sangat dinantikannya. Mata ungunya bersinar layaknya melihat barang yang sangat berharga.

"Kaien! Disini, disini!" panggil Rukia seraya melambaikan tangannya memberi tanda. Kemudian orang yang dipanggil Kaien bergegas menuju ketempat Rukia menunggu.

"Kau lama sekali!" protesnya namun tidak kelihatan marah.

"Maaf, maaf, tadi aku ada urusan mendadak." Ucap Kaien. Pemuda berumur kira-kira 29 tahun. Berambut hitang jabrik dan mempuyai mata yang biru langit dan bertubuh tegap. Kaien dan Rukia sudah kenal cukup lama. Hampir 3 tahun lebih, mereka sangat akrab namun tidak ada hubungan apapun diantara mereka. Sebenarnya Rukia menyukai Kaien sejak mereka bertemu, namun tidak pernah ada reaksi dari pria yang bernama Kaien itu. Meski begitu mereka kerap jalan bersama, menonton bioskop bersama dan belanja bersama. Tentu saja uang yang mereka gunakan adalah hasil kerja keras pria berambut jingga, Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus menemaniku jalan-jalan hari ini." rajuk Rukia. Mata ungunya terus bersinar bahagia nenatap wajah pria itu.

"Baik-baik, mau kemanakah kita?" Kata Kaien setuju, kalah dengan kata-kata magis yang diucapkan Rukia padanya.

"Kita bisa mengunjungi festival dikota. Bagaimana?" usul Rukia.

"Kau memang ratunya jalan-jalan nona Kuchiki." Sindir Kaien.

"Hanya denganmu saja, Tuan." Jawab Rukia santai. Mereka menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk mengunjungi festival ditengah kota.

-One1-with-eight8-

Sudah pukul 23.00 TJS, pria berambut jingga menunggu gadis yang telah lama tinggal bersamanya. Menunggu di kursi meja makan yang penuh makanan yang sudah dingin. Dirinya menunggu Rukia sudah hampir 4 jam setelah menyiapkan makan malam. Namun gadis yang dia tunggu belum juga kunjung datang. Pukul 24.00 sudah semakin dekat, dia semakin was-was. Karena pada pukul 24.00 dia harus menjalankan tugasnya untuk menjaga kota. Namun gadis mungil itu tidak menelpon atau memberi pesan akan pulang jam berapa. Ini bukan kali pertama Ichigo mengalaminya –menunggu Rukia pulang. Namun sudah beruang kali, tidak bisa di hitung dengan jari. Tapi, walau begitu Ichigo tidak pernah mengeluh atau marah pada Rukia karena pulang terlambat atau tidak mengangkat telefonnya. Menurutnya itu adalah balasan dari hasil perbuatannya. Perbuatan yang termaafkan oleh Rukia, dan hanya ini yang dapat dirinya lakukan untuk menebusnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, terdengar suara gadis itu dari luar apartemen Ichigo. Kemudian dia bergegas membukakan pintu apartemen, namun Rukia tidak sendirian. Dia bersama seorang pria berambut hitam dengan warna biru langit, sedang bercanda riang. Rukia tersenyum bahagia, yang tidak pernah dia perlihatkan saat bersama Ichigo. Mata ungunya bertemu dengan mata coklat madu Ichigo namun dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Kaien.

"Oh, Rukia kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita padaku jika kau sudah punya pacar?" sindir Kaien saat melihat Ichigo ditengah pintu apartemennya.

"Siapa?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Lelaki itu," seraya mengarahkan ekor matanya pada Ichigo, diikuti oleh dengan sorot mata Rukia.

"Oh, dia? Dia bukanlah pacarku. Dia hanya pelayanku. Kau tahukan, jika banyak anak bangsawan memiliki pelayan pribadi, dia hanya pelayanku. Jadi jangan berpikir bermacam-macam." Ancam Rukia pada Kaien.

Mata coklat madu milik Ichigo meredup menahan perkataan Rukia. Dia tahu harusnya dia tidak memiliki rasa sakit hati, namun setelah terjadi perubahan pada dirinya yang dilakukan oleh pria bernama Urahara tubuhnya menjadi menyerupai manusia. Dia bisa menyembuhkan diri dengan cepat namun tidak secepat dulu. Rasa hausnya terhadap darah semakin berkurang. Dia hanya merasakan haus ketika dirinya bersama Rukia. Namun dia tidak akan pernah meminum darah manusia lagi, dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya. Apalagi darah milik Rukia hal tidak mungin akan terjadi, bahkan dalam khayalan liarnya saja dia tidak pernah membayangkannya.

"Rukia, aku harus pergi berjaga malam ini." ucapnya. "Ada makanan di atas meja, kau bisa menghangatkannya kembali." Kata Ichigo dengan nada kecewa. Perasaan kecewa yang tidak boleh dia rasakan, karena rasa kecewa hanya ada ketika seseorang mengharapkan sesuatu yang tak bisa terpenuhi.

Kemudian sosok Ichigo menghilang ditelan oleh kegelapan malam. Namun sekilas, walau Rukia tidak ingin mempedulikannya, dia merasakan nada bicara Ichigo tidak seperti biasanya. Tapi Rukia membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Rukia tidak perlu peduli dengan pembunuh orang tuanya.

.

.

.

Ichigo sedang melakukan patroli keseluruh kota. Mengawasi kota agar tidak ada vampir yang di makan oleh demon. Karena jika itu terjadi maka vampir itu akan kehilangan kendali dan menyerang semua orang yang ditemuinya. Sebenarnya vampir dan manusia sudah melakukan perjanjian suci untuk saling menguntungkan. Para vampir akan membantu pekerjaan manusia dan vampir akan mendapatkan darah segar dari manusia selain darah buatan yang telah diciptakan oleh manusia. Karena darah buatan tidak bisa seratus persen memberi nutrisi yang sama seperti darah manusia. Namun pemberian darah manusia kepada vampir hanya diberiakan tiga bulan sekali. Namun karena demon, kumpulan makluk berwarna merah membenci perjanjian suci antara manusia dan vampir, maka mereka secara diam-diam menyabotase beberapa dari vampir untuk membuat manusia membenci para vampir. Dan itu sekarang yang dialami oleh Ichigo, beberapa tahun yang lalu hal itu telah terjadi. Karena itu, Urahara yang telah diberikan mandat oleh pemimpin perjanjian suci, bangsawan Kuchiki untuk melindungi perjanjian suci dan menjauhkan Demon atau bahkan memusnahkannya. Agar tetap memberikan ruang hidup bagi vampir untuk hidup damai dengan manusia. Namun Ichigo tidak pernah tahu hal itu –asal mula perjanjian itu. Sebagian ingatannya telah direset ulang dan apa yang dilakukannya sekarang adalah menjaga para vampir dari serangan para Demon agar tidak merusak perjanjian suci, yang telah berjalan berabad-abad. Namun jika seorang vampir sampai terkena gigitan sang Demon, maka vampir itu akan kehilangan kendali dan menyerang secara membabi buta. Menurut peraturan yang telah disepakati oleh para vampir dan manusia yaitu dengan cara memusnahkan vampir itu. Walau beberapa vampir tidak setuju, namun pada akhirnya mereka setuju setelah mengingat betapa pentingnya perjanjian suci yang harus dilindungi untuk kedamainan antara manusia dan para vampir. Dengan begitu telah ditetapkan peperangan antara Demon melawan manusia dan vampir.

Ichigo terus meloncat dan berlari dari gedung satu ke gedung lainnya. Mata coklat madunya menajam untuk melihat dalam jarak jauh. Kecepatannya geraknya lebih tinggi jika dibanding dengan kecepatan gerak vampir lain. Kekuatan api dan air berkombinasi untuk mengalahkan Demon dan Vampir yang telah tergigit. Namun kelemahan Ichigo adalah proses regenerasi cukup lama dibanding vampir-vampir lain. Hal ini disebabkan dirinya hanya mengkonsumsi darah buatan, maka dari itu Ichigo harus sebisa mungkin meminimalisir luka yang di dapat di dalam sebuah pertarungan.

Dalam beberapa loncatan, Ichigo melihat vampir yang sedang terpojok oleh makhluk hitam berjubah. Demon? Tapi kenapa berwarna hitam, bergegas Ichigo menuju vampir itu. Meski vampir itu berusaha melawan, tetap saja yang dilawannya adalah seorang Demon. Vampir biasa tidak akan bisa menang melawannya.

"Hei, Demon. Ada yang mengijinkanmu memasuki wilayahku?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada acaman. Demon itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada vampir berambut jingga dibelakangnya.

"Makhluk kotor, kenapa aku harus meminta Ijin pada kalian, hah?" bantahnya dengan cemoohan.

"Kita sama-sama makhluk kotor, Demon." Ujar Ichigo.

"Ah, Kau vampir yang punya tugas itu ya! Ah aku tahu kenapa seluruh neraka membicarakan tentangmu. Terus terang saja, apa kau tahu tugasmu, vampir muda? Sebenarnya tugasmu itu membuat bangsamu menjadi tak memiliki harga diri." Pancing Demon dengan segala ucapan yang tidak mengerti Ichigo.

"URUSAI!" teriak Ichigo mengelurkan pedangnya kemudian menyerang sang Demon. Dari arah depan, namun sang Demon dengan mudah menghidar. Kembali pedang ditebaskan bertubi-tubi kepada sang Demon. Namun dengan mudah sang Demon menepis serangan-serangan itu. Ada yang tidak beres, dia tidak seperti Demon yang selama ini dia lawan. Kecepatan dan refleksnya melebihi rata-rata. Namun Ichigo tetap menyerang dari berbagai sisi dan sudut, ketika berhasil mengenai tubuh sang demon, serangan Ichigo dikembalikan dan melemparkan tubuh Ichigo ke dinding gedung dan dengan mulus mendaratkan tubuhnya pada bangunan keras. Ichigo telah kehilangan banyak tenaga, serangannya tidak pernah berhasil. Kemudian dia mengelurkan serangan air, serangan terakhir yang bisa dilakukan pada saat terdesak seperti ini. Namun, dengan mudah dapat ditahannya, padahal Demon paling tidak tahan dengan air. Kemudian Sang Demon berjalan mendekati Ichigo yang sedang kesulitan untuk berdiri.

"Hanya segitu saja kekuataanmu, vampir muda?" ejek Sang Demon. Sorot matanya sangat mengintimidasi.

"Jika begitu, maka neraka tidak perlu khawatir kepadamu bocah! Ah, kau mau tahu kenapa aku tidak mempan dengan serangan airmu? Karena aku tidak sepenuhnya Demon bocah. Aku adalah setengah demon dan manusia. Jadi serangan air tidak akan membuatku hangus." Ujarnya bangga pada Ichigo.

Ichigo terkejut karena tidak pernah dia dengar tentang percampuran antara manusia dengan Demon. Berarti pernah ada perkawinan antara demon dan manusia. Bagaimana mungkin? Atau ada cara lain menggabungkan manusia dengan demon. Ichigo menahan sakit yang dirasakan terus bertambah. Dan apakah tugas Ichigo sebenarnya, mengapa tugasnya membuat bangsanya tidak memiliki harga diri? Apakah benar yang dikatakan sang Demon? Ataukah hanya ucapan untuk mengelabuhi Ichigo?

**To Be Continued **

A/N: hehe,,, ini fic saya buat special buat temen saya. Semoga reader semua menikmati cerita ini. oh ya fic saya yang rebellion tetap saya teruskan kox. Tapi memang lama udah gak update, masalahnya kurangnya waktu dan minat. Hehe #plak...plak... *tampar sama sendal.

Oke gimana fic ini, lanjut or delete?

Oke terima kasih telah membaca, jangan lupa teken tombol reviewnya ya. :D


End file.
